Problem: What is the value of ${f}?$ $7 =7\div {f}$ ${f} = ~$
Solution: We can think of division as the following: ${\text{number of groups}}=C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}}$ We have $7$ equal groups. When we have a total of $C{7}$, what is the ${\text{size of the groups}}$ ? ${7}= C{7} \div {f}$ $7$ $f$ $f$ $f$ $f$ $f$ $f$ $f$ $7 \text{ equal groups}$ ${7} \times {1} = C{7}$ There is ${1}$ in each group. $7$ $1$ $1$ $1$ $1$ $1$ $1$ $1$ $7 \text{ equal groups}$ ${7}= C{7} \div {1}$ $ {f} = {1}$